I Just Want You To Know Who I am
by Sympathy Doll
Summary: Lorelai wakes up to find a present waiting for her from Luke. Set sometime after 'So...good talk'


Authors Note: Words in italics are from The Goo Goo Dolls song, _Iris_.

Disclaimer: -sighs- No, Gilmore Girls doesnt belong to me. But if only Kirk did...

* * *

Lorelai groaned as light seared through her eyelids. She opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table; it was already nine and she was supposed to be at the Inn. She picked up her cell phone, expecting to have a message from Michele, but to her surprise there was none. 

She turned around and reached her arm out, but to make her mood worse it landed on the bed. She then realized that Luke had to open the diner today. As she sat up, however, she saw a small folded card resting on his pillow. Smiling, she picked it up and read:

_And I'd give up foreverto touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

Her smiled widen as she remembered last week when they had danced to the song on the radio in his apartment. She immediately fell in love with it. She looked up from the note and saw that there were rose petals leading out her door. Still clad in his blue and white flannel shirt she walked out into the hallway to see that the petals continued down the hallway and down the stairs. Tapped to her door was another note.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Still holding the first note, she kept the other in her hand as she followed the petals, finding more notes on the way.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

She was at the stairs.

_Cause sonner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

She was at the base of the stairs.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

At the front door.

_When everything's made to be broken_

She was now on the front porch. She followed the trail of petals with her eyes to see that they ended at the chuppah. With tears in her eyes, she slowly walked up to the chuppah. On the ground was a black velvet box with a note on top of it. With trembling fingers, she picked up the box and opened the note.

_I just want you to know who I am_

She flipped it over to see the words: Marry Me?

Tears running down her face now, she opened the box to see a beautiful vintage diamond ring. She grinned through the tears, took the ring out of the box and placed it on her fourth finger. She had to see him…she had to tell him…

* * *

"You look different." Kirkcommented from his seat at the counter. 

"What do you want, Kirk?" Luke asked, ignoring his remark.

"You look nervous…scared."

"What do you want, Kirk." Luke repeated.

"My, my, aren't we grumpy today?" Taylor sat down next to Kirk at the counter.

Luke went to walk away but Kirk grabbed his arm. "Toast?" Luke nodded and walked into the kitchen.

In fact, he would have been surprised if Kirk hadn't noticed he looked nervous. Hell, Luke was scared to death. It had been almost three hours since he left Lorelais and he still hadn't heard from her. He kept telling himself that she was probably still sleeping, but he couldn't believe it. He was afraid that she would say no and it would hurt their relationship.

He picked up a plate with toast and walked out of the kitchen. But as he did so, the diner door slammed up. He looked up to see Lorelai, crying but defiantly smiling, still in his flannel, running towards him. She flung her arms around him, causing the plate of Kirk's toast to fly out of his hands, crashing on the floor. But they hardly noticed.

"Yes, yes!" She cried over and over again, holding onto him tightly. And that was the magic word for the town.

Putting together Luke's nervous behavior, the way Lorelai was dressed and the word she keep repeating, they all started clapping. But once again, Luke and Lorelai didn't notice a thing. To them, they were the only people in the room.

* * *

Authors Note: This is my first Gilmore Girls fic. What do you think? 


End file.
